


Sing Me To Sleep

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend has trouble with insomnia, and all he wants is to bring her back to bed and help her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I am so sleepy but I cannot fall asleep for the life of me. I'm tossing and turning and can't get comfortable. All I want is for a certain handsome Brit to help me relax like this ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

She always slept like a rock, but some nights, she would lie awake in bed, tossing and turning, and occasionally waking up her boyfriend in the process. On those nights, she usually rolled around on the mattress, trying to get comfortable all while making sure he was still asleep. Many times, he would rouse from his slumber, eyes heavy with the remnants of lost dreams, and take care of the woman beside him—whether that be through cuddling, a massage, or talking for hours on end, among other things.

This night was just like that. She tossed the blankets off of herself in search of relief from the uncomfortable heat of the room. At some point in the night, even her thin t-shirt and panties were too hot for her to bear, so she shed them onto the floor and returned to flopping around on the bed. With no luck, she decided to carefully peel herself from the suffocating mattress and wandered into the kitchen, only to sit in front of the open refrigerator door.

The cool, kitchen tile soothed the smooth, burning flesh of her bottom. She sighed quietly as the air from the refrigerator gently crawled past her skin and into the dark room behind her. Had she not been so exhausted, she would have languidly played with her hard nipples for a time to ease some tension before heading back to bed.

Instead, she leaned back, and the cold paint of the wall seemed to shock her skin, making her arch up with a gasp. After a few moments, it was bearable enough to touch, and she eased herself back down to rest against it. She could have fallen asleep right there.

"Darling?" A gravelly, sleep-filled voice asked from the hallway. She jumped a bit initially, but quickly realized that it was only her boyfriend, even in her hazy state.

He knelt down beside her, clothed in only flannel pajama pants, and took her hand in his. She could see by the dim light from the kitchen appliance that drowsiness still had its hold on him. The bags under his tired eyes spoke a million words to her, all of which cried out of the lack of sleep he was getting.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked quietly. She shook her head in response and sighed. It was the second time this week that she had accidentally woken him from his dreams.

“You don’t need to keep coming to my rescue,” she slurred. “You need sleep, too, mister.” Her eyelids drooped closed.

“I’ll sleep once I’m done worrying about you.” He gently pulled her into his arms, careful not to hit her head against the plastered wall. Balancing his weight onto one foot, he closed the refrigerator door with the other and carried her into their shared bedroom.

After placing his girlfriend on the bed, he crawled up overtop of her. He knew that she was tired, even though she couldn't sleep, so he opted to help her quietly relax until she did. He kissed her cheeks softly and whispered something that sounded like _I love you_.

The young woman watched from the pillow with half-lidded eyes as her boyfriend sank down in front of her. He kissed her knees, then her thighs, and then right at the juncture of her legs and her sex.

"Just relax, my darling. Let yourself slip away with sleep." Before she could register his actions, the beautiful man smiled up at her and kissed her little bud. A gasp parted from her chapped lips as he lazily dragged his tongue up from the bottom of her sweet cunt to the bud again.

Her mind went blank, only focusing on the slow movements of that mouth she adored. Her eyes fluttered closed, like the soft butterflies flitting around in her vegetable garden.

"Tom," she barely moaned. Instinctively, she parted her legs a bit wider to give him better access.

Like he had done a thousand times before, the man sucked on her sensitive nub, and she groaned as her body melted deeper into the mattress. He smiled a bit as he continued to lick around her delicious center. Soon after he felt her sink back into the bed, he dug the pads of his fingers into the soft skin of her thighs and pushed his tongue into her.

She lethargically grabbed at the sheets, letting her head roll to the side in ecstasy. Everything she had been thinking of quickly left her mind, only to leave drunken thoughts of _yes_ , _Tom_ , _more_ , and a litany of _I love you_ 's. It felt as if the only things she knew were Tom's tongue and the sound of the fan from the other side of the room.

As she whispered his name into the stifling air, he pushed his tongue further into her. The sound and taste of her had the man muffling his own whimpers of pleasure into her core, and he reached down between his shaky legs, gripped himself softly, and stroked his shaft with the slow rhythm of his tongue inside his beloved (y/n).

The wet sounds of Tom below her pushed her over the edge. Her grasp on the sheets faltered as she reached her peak. She moaned out her lover's name slowly and revelled in the feeling of him lapping up her sweet nectar. Just as she came into his hot mouth, he spilled himself all over the sheets, his muffled cries lost in her slick center.

She couldn't move. Her mind was so blissed-out beyond the point of return that she could be thrown around like a ragdoll. Her limbs were numb with tingling pleasure, and her breathing leveled out as she lay splayed on her side of the mattress.

Tom pulled himself up beside her and collapsed onto the plush bed. Sleepy and spent, he whispered a few sweet nothings to a sleeping (y/n) and played with a lock of her silky hair just before passing out beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second part (by request) to this sleepy little fic. Just a little fluff this time.  
> Again, I'm writing this on my phone at 3 AM, so I'm pretty tired myself. Please excuse any errors.

The rain pelted the windows and roof, drowning out all other sounds in the apartment. Tom had been awake for at least two hours since (y/n) fell asleep. Somehow, the rain always helped her succumb to sleep faster than anything. It was a comfort: something that soothed her to sleep better than Tom ever could.

He sighed, sitting up from his spot on the bed. The room was not hot like the night before. In fact, the couple had turned their heat down and opted to wear more clothing if they needed to, rather than keep the temperature up all the way. This decision helped (y/n) sleep better than she was before, and Tom was grateful. He hated when she was up at night, especially since she always had to wake up early.

But now, Tom couldn’t sleep, so he sighed again, untangled his legs from the blankets, and stood from the mattress. His muscles ached, and he groaned—a bit too loudly. As he stretched, he turned around to make sure he hadn’t woken (y/n) from her peaceful slumber. He wobbled on his feet and rubbed his eyes before tiptoeing out of the bedroom and into the hall, careful not to wake up his girlfriend.

Once he made it to the bathroom, Tom flicked the switch and squinted at the bright light filling the room. After his vision adjusted, he leaned over the sink to get a better view of his face. His eyes were bloodshot and undoubtedly had light purple circles underneath due to his lack of sleep. He groaned and rubbed his face to relieve some of the tension hidden in his cheeks.

All Tom wanted to do was curl up next to his girlfriend and let sleep overtake him. It was the weekend, after all. They could sleep in, and maybe Tom would make her breakfast in bed if he woke up before she did. He smiled to himself as he pulled down his pajama pants a bit before he relieved his bladder. He loved making her breakfast in bed. It didn’t happen often, but when he woke up before she did, he would reluctantly sneak out of her tired embrace and into the kitchen to prepare her favorite meal. He would do anything in his power to help (y/n) relax.

In that moment, Tom decided he would take a bath to help himself find peace before heading back to bed. After all, the best way to help his girlfriend relax is if he was free of stress himself.

He pulled his pants down the rest of the way and turned on the bath faucet. He added a few drops of lavender oils as well and inhaled the soft scent. As the tub filled with hot water, Tom opened the linen closet and pulled out a fluffy, pink towel. He rubbed the soft fabric against his scruffy face and smiled. It was one of (y/n)'s, and it smelled just like her shampoo.

There was a draft coming from the hall that sent a chill up Tom's spine. He shivered and stepped into the bath, placing the towel on the toilet for later. He sighed in pleasure as he lowered his lithe body into the steaming water. His muscles instantly loosened up, and he felt like he had found paradise—but it wasn't quite paradise without (y/n). He could still hear the harsh pellets of rain hitting the roof of their home, and oddly enough, he found the sound comforting, just like his girlfriend.

As he laid there in the tub, he let his mind drift away to other things, like his upcoming marriage proposal. He closed his eyes and smiled as the thought of their wedding day grazed his sleepy head. She would be dressed in only the most beautiful white gown he could think of. Her hair would be curled to perfection, pinned into an elegant up-do. Of course she would insist on wearing minimal makeup, like always, but she would look just as breathtaking as ever. He could almost hear her saying _I do_ at the end of the aisle.

Would she want an indoor or outdoor wedding? What season? Most likely spring. That was her favorite of all four. Tom would make sure to give her everything. He only wanted to ensure her happiness. That was his fatal flaw; he would put her before anyone, including his own self. If he had to choose between his life and hers, he would take his own just so she could live and experience life. (Y/n) was his everything.

A light knock on the bathroom door jolted him from his thoughts—or was he dreaming?

"Come in," he called.

His lovely girlfriend pushed the door open and peeked her head in. Sleep still held her soft features, but he missed the hint of a smile on her lips when she realized what he was doing.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly.

Tom shook his head in response. (Y/n) opened the door fully, but shut it again right behind her to keep the draft out. She padded softly over to the tub and sat right next to it, running her thin fingers through Tom's curls.

"May I join you?" There was a look of deep admiration in her eyes as she continued to play with his hair.

"Of course."

She smiled and stood again, removing her old t-shirt and sleep shorts. Once she was completely disrobed, Tom shifted in the tub to allow her to step into the water. He eyed her backside and curves with a sleepy grin that she couldn't see. (Y/n) lowered herself down and leaned back against Tom's toned chest. Her head lolled to the side to rest on his shoulder, and she left feather-light kisses under his jaw.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied simply. The two lovers stayed like that for a few minutes before someone spoke again.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tom asked, dripping water from his fingertips along his girlfriend's arm.

"I wasn't thinking of anything. Just enjoying this."

Another long silence passed. Tom had continued dripping water along her, following the contours of bones, and the maps of freckles that littered her body. He hadn't realized that she fell asleep in his arms until the bath water turned cold.

He smiled lazily at this as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Deciding that he should get them to bed before they drowned, he shifted a bit, eliciting a moan from his lover.

"Darling," he slurred. (Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. "We need to get you to bed, my love."

The pair stood slowly from the cold bath. The soft dripping of water from their bodies matched with the slowed rain droplets outside. Tom wrapped the pink towel around (y/n) and rubbed his hands over it to warm her up. He then moved back to the linen closet to pull out another towel for himself. He wrapped it around his back and then around his girlfriend's body as well, and they waddled into the bedroom together.

As they fell naked into bed, (y/n) curled right up against Tom's chest.

"We forgot to drain the tub," she murmured into his skin.

"We can take care of it in the morning."

"Okay." And with that last word, (y/n)'s breathing slowed as she fell right back asleep. Tom smiled to himself in the dark room. He finally felt at ease enough to allow sleep to overtake him. But right before he let his consciousness fade, he smiled into the dark one last time. Soon, he would propose to her, and she would make him the happiest man in the world.

He tightened his arms around her as he gave one last peaceful sigh and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 AM, I'm on my phone, and I hate posting from it, so please excuse my sleepy, technologically impaired errors


End file.
